New ninja in oldWhere's Kahona
by Naruto fnatc
Summary: three strange ninja come from other countries to what's left of Kanoha. set in the first half of chapter 450 before Naruto get's back. rated m so i can put more detail into fights and mor language. no pairing as of yet
1. Chapter 1

New Ninja in Old… "Where's Kahona!?"

Chapter 1: New Foreign Ninja

**Setting: Kahona's main gait (it's one of the few things Pien didn't destroy), right before Naruto returns form defeating Pien.**

"We're here," the seemingly leader of the three mysterious shinobi said, "all though _here _isn't the way my mother described it before dying."

"_This was Orochimaru-sama's object of pure hate, A CRATER!!!!_" one of the other two shouted," I can't believe it, is this seriously where your roots lie Ken?" The shinobi speaking was of average height, if you didn't count the half-yard high, strait-up spiky, multi colored hair(the colors are layered, first crimson red then bright green, followed by tan, and ending with dark brown) hair. He wore his sound village headband in a way that perfectly mirrored kakashi, a pure black T-shirt with torn sleeves, a spiked wristband on his left wrist, torn up blue jeans, and standard ninja sandals. The thing everyone who met him noticed right away though was his choice of weapon, a Gibson explorer guitar.

"Yes Kon, it is," said the leader. He was 6-foot-7 with Jiraiya style hair, that for some reason was a bright, but somehow natural, shade of blue, and no fat on him at all, just muscle. His eyes were the same as the hyuga clans, but with one difference, they had all three of the comas of sharingan. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt, torn black shorts, a sash diagonally from top-left to bottom-right on his torso, and 5 sets of training weights (one on each leg at the ankles, one on each wrist, and one crisscrossing his sash). Attached to the back of his sash are to standard sized katanas and a giant one (I really mean giant, you know how when you apply pressure to a rectangular prism made of clay how it lengthens, think that having been done to Zabuza's neck cutter [that's his Zabuza's sword really is by the way]). His headband had both the symbols for mist and cloud village on it. He also had 2.5 times Zabuza's muscle mass. "However, it seems that someone has destroyed it completely."

" You mean the did what Orochimaru-sama failed to do?"

" It would appear so."

The third and final member of the group was getting agitated, "can we just head in to there all ready," he said with an animalistic growl. This fit him because when one looked at him they would think he was the love child of a human and a panther that was genetically spliced to a scorpion (he has a tail of that kind) and curse mark 2 Sasuke (same kind of wings). He was tall, like 7-foot tall, and insanely muscular (not like broly from dbz muscular, more like twice Zabuza's muscle mass proportionate to his height). "This little bickering is getting on my nerves."

"Like I care Yami," stated Kon, "**OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!" **he screamed like a little girl right then, "Why do you stings hurt worse when you don't inject venom, it's freaky, shots hurt from the injection, not the needle."

"Most likely because if I don't inject then I can apply more force.'

"Would you both FSTFHUYMFSOFTMFB's"(fucking shut the fucking hell up you mother fucking sons of two mother fucking bitches),Kon shouted, breaking his normal calm and cool disposition. " There are people guarding the gate, and they don't look too happy to see a bunch of strangers from different villages, Yami, knock them out, BUT DON'T KILL ANYONE."

"Got it," Yami said as he seemingly vanished, like a ghost into the shadows (in a more discreet way than ANY other ninja on the planet).

"Fucking damn that's creepy," Kon thought out loud.


	2. their reason for bieng there

**AN: Aloha everybody, sorry about the lack of author's notes last chapter, and for how short it was. You see, this is the first fan fic I've ever written, **_**Ever!**_** I'm also sorry about the lack of disclaimer *see image of me bowing in an actor like way(you know , waist up goes into a 45 degree angle) 100x*. Also I must thank those who read the chapter when it first was published, unfortunately my dad's getting back from Wisconsin soon so I apologize if all chapters after this take a while.**

**KH, "get on with the disclaimer and the story."**

**Me, "Ahhhh! Ken, when did you get here, you're in the story(for those wondering, the H is for his last name, Hyuchiha. Yes it is a combination of Hyuga and Uchiha)"**

**KH, "teme dobe, I was the voice in your head that started the fiction's idea."**

**Me, "oh. That explains why I know what you'll say better than the rest, time for the disclaimer."**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto places, objects, or Acs(for the noobs reading, actual characters), if I did there would be a lot of things different, like Sakura wouldn't have been such a bitch to Naruto in the beginning. I do own my Ocs.**

"They aren't doing anything, just talking," said one borderline antisocial, emo Hyuga genius (I'm going to mock a lot of characters), " I don't know what's going on but I can tell you this, none of them are from the same village."

"Are they Akutsuki?" asked one anorexic, bulimic, idiot who was _still _traumatized by her witnessing her sensei die, oh yeah, and from being killed herself.

" No, none of there head bands are cut, but one of them is from oro-no-sato. The one that seems to be the leader has two symbols on his headband," responded Neji.

"hmmm," said a man with no fashion sense.

"Guy sensei, what is it?" said the boy who could have been his clone after being hit with a shrink ray.

"Well, Lee, there's something on my mind," responded mister Uber-brows.

"What is it Guy sensei?" responded bushy brows Jr.

"Well, you see._** I can't stop wondering how bright their youthful flames burn!**_"

("Why did I get stuck with the weirdest sensei on the planet, what did I do to deserve this Kami") thought a young girl that was very proficient with weapons.

"Well let's get this done with so that pa and I can get something to eat." Said a fat-* Shikamaru pops out of nowhere and shouts at me "**THAT WORD IS TABOOED YOU MORON!!!!!!!"** before returning home *- I mean chubby guy with a jizo(curse the descriptive words that are tabooed in Naruto)

"We have to protect the village Choji, even if it means missing a meal," his dad said.

Shikamaru had entered into his thinking mode.

"ONE OF THEM JUST DISAPPEARED!!!!!!!!" shouted Neji.

"This is bad," said an unnamed chunin of no importance(although he will have a purpose in the very near future.

"The wind just whispered the truth, this is bad," Shikamaru said( I'm playing up the whole 'major characters don't really here what minor characters say' thing)

"ah!!!!" Ino collapses

"Ino!!! Gah!!!" Choji falls with a large thud.

"Son !!!! WTFGDH!!! Ooohhh!" Choza falls with an even bigger thud.

"Why am I only now talking? Gah, fuck!!!!" Genma (the guy with a toothpick in his mouth) falls over.

"Why can't I see him? Byackug—gahhh!" Neji falls.

("I'd better just fake it") "ahhh!" Tenten says unrealistically before falling over("I suck at acting, oh well, they bought it none-the-less")

"Nobody fell for it Tenten. Gah" Shikamaru falls.

"Looks like I need to use the _**morning peacock.**_ 1st through 6th gates ope-Gahh!" Guy say before falling.

"Guy sensei, wake up, I'm useless with out your direction, I'm your weird little fan boy! Gahh!" Lee exclaims before falling.

The nameless wonder stood surrounded by dead(or so he thought) bodies , holding a kunai in each hand so tight blood was running down the handle profusely. Then the beast materialized in front of him. "you're completely unimportant, Ken won't care if I kill y-"

"WTGDMFH are you, the love child of a human and a genetically spliced panther or something!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. No name yelled

A tick mark appeared on Yami's head, "you have no idea how many times I've heard that." Yami thrust his tail right at the chunin as hard as he could, 100% impaling the chunin. The chunin looked down to se only a quarter of Yami's tail in front of him. His eyes glazed over right as blood started poring from the wound. Yami chucks aside the body and begins to clean his tail on the grass. He feels a tapping to his shoulder then hears knuckles cracking behind him. he turns around to see a very pissed-off blue haired Hyuga-Uchiha hybrid. "Dammit Yami, I said don't kill anyone!!!" Ken screamed.

"He didn't even have a name." Yami replied. To the untrained ear he sounded calm, but to someone actually paying attention, one could hear panic in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"99.99999999999999% sure."

"Fine."

"AAAAAWWWW. I was hoping to see Yami get pile driven into the earth with a 200 metric ton** punch." Kon whined.

"Fuck off tiny." Yami said.

"I would if there where any cute girls around(tick mark appears on Tenten's head)that where conscious(tick mark disappears)."

"Now we have to wait for them to wake up, but first, let's make sure that they won't attack us when they do." Ken said.

"Uh excuse me," All three look over to the sound of the voice, "hi, I'm Tenten and I was never unconscious, why do you need to wait for them to wake up."

"One simple reason, Milady(Tenten blushes from Ken's polite manners), we wish to become leaf ninja."

**AN: wohoo, didn't think I'd get through this one in a day, so that's chapter two, hope you liked it, and if you didn't oh well. Plz review and don't try to take control of the story. Also, Ken wasn't hitting on Tenten, he's just very polite. Also if you want plz tell me any good non-yaio/yuri pairing you have(no KenxHina or Nejixhina, I don't like the idea of siblings felling in love with each other, and nothing way out there like temarixnaruto or tsunadexnaruto)**

****this is to clear up any confusion on that whole 200 metric ton punch thing. all of Ken's weights way 200 metric tons(which are slightly heavier than regular tons) so a punch strait down would be the equivalent of swinging a 200 metric ton hammer at the ground.**


	3. a turn of events

**Chapter 3**

**AN: ****Hey, everybody, life treating you good**** (O.O, forget that, it is exactly wut guy says). Hey everyone, thx for ur continued reading. Sorry that this took a while, but with my dad home again, it has to. Before you read this chapter, read the beginning of Naruto chapter 450, until the point where they're trying to decide the next Hokage. I own no Naruto places, thing, or AC's(if I did Kakashi would have taught Naruto more before he left with Jiraiya and Tsunade's luck would be better, but not much), but I do own my OC's.**

"Maybe we should let danzo take care of things, my lord," said the land of fire official.

"NOW JUST ONE MINUTE!"-All heads turn to the sound of the voice, and see Tsunade standing in the doorway leaning on a crutch-"I believe that _I_ am hokage and I _don't_ remember retiring."

"Lady Tsunade, but you were in a coma." Stated Shikamaru's dad.

"I was but as you can see, I'm out of it. A little weak still, but not in a coma…

_My first flash back ever written right here…_

_Tsunade's P.O.V._

_I awoke, to a sight I never thought I'd see, someone was using medical ninjutsue, that I didn't even know (person and jutsue), to heal _me_. "What's going on here and who are you!"_

"_Oh, you're awake, that's good. My name's Ken Hyuchiha. Before you ask, my name is a combination of Hyuga and Uchiha. As for what's going on here, just what it seems."_

"_What is that jutsu? I've never seen it."_

"_It's actually not a jutsue. You see, there was a point, not too long ago really, when I was a ninja in cloud village and was sucked through a cross-universal portal. I was in different universes for 60 years, but hear it was only a minute. I guess a total of a second per year for all 60 years that I spent equal time in three different universes. While I have lost much of what I learned in each of them, I still have the basics for two and the intermediate for the third. In one of them I learned to use mana, magical energy, in the form of spells, that's what I'm doing now. If it had failed I would have use one of the sensu beans I have and I assure you, so long as you weren't dead that would work. In the world I got the sensu beans I learn Ki , physical energy, control. The third and final one, which I have maintained the most of my learning of, is where I learned to harness my rietsue, spiritual/death energy."_

"_Why did you retain that the most."_

"_There have been times since then where I actually died and used what I learned to rejoin my body and soul."_

"_I see, that would help you remember, but why are you here in the ruins of Kahona."_

"_Forgive me, lady Tsunade,"-I turn my head to see Tenten-"I brought him here after I met him, he said he wanted to be a leaf ninja and when I told him you where in a coma he said he'd get you out of it."_

"_I see, in that case, did you bring a squad with you." I asked Ken._

"_Yes, but neither of them are from cloud village. One is from stone and the other from sound."_

"_Consider yourselves all leaf shinobi. And help me find Danzo, I have something I need to say to him that I've put off for to long."_

End of flashback

"Anyway, Danzo. I have to tell you something ."

"Yes, lady Tsunade."

"Pack your bags and go as far away from Kahona as humanly possible. You are hereby, banished for life!"

"On what grounds?"

"One you conspired against me in an attempt to take control of Kahona. Two you killed the messenger toad that was to go to retrieve Naruto. Those alone are enough for me to banish you _**FROM**_ life."

"Very well, I'll leave," Danzo says as he walks away.

"I have received word of a meeting of all five Kages. Nara, I'm leaving you in charge until I return, if I don't, Kakashi is to become Hokage."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

_Elsewhere in Kahona:_

"Sasuke has just been labeled a missing-nin," Kiba said to team Kakashi.

*gasp from all(except Sai), the loudest being not from Sakura, but Naruto*

"Wha-wha-what do you mean Kiba." Naruto flat out stuttered

"Heh, so that moron is finally a missing-nin, wonder why it took so long," said a new voice.

The group looks over and sees two ninja they don't know. One had his headband the same as Kakashi, but it had the symbols for both Sound and Leaf on it. The other looked like he was part animal, and had a wristband with the symbols for Stone and Leaf. The one with the symbol for Stone village hit the other in the back of the head. "shut up Kon, forgive him, he's never very sympathetic towards others."

"Why don't you shut up Yami, I'll say what I want, and that guy was a moron, he always treated every member of Sound village like we didn't exist. When he would, it would be a mass number that was sparring with him, or more accurately being slaughtered by him."

The two started going at it like cats and dogs, North and South, an old Jewish married couple. Naruto and Sakura walked away. However, Kakashi and Kiba continued talking, neither paying attention to the two until, "You son of a Bitch!"

"Yes," Kiba responded. Everyone looks over, including Akamaru, and sweat drops. The one the now knew was named Kon looked over and shouted, "I CALL HIM A SON OF A BITCH AND YOU RESPOND 'YES'."

"Well I'm part of the Inazuka clan, and since the personality of anyone in my clan can be compared to that of a dog, bitch is a common term for the women of the clan." Everyone's sweat drop grows.

"I'm out of here," Kon says.

"Me too," Yami states.

"You just made yourself look like an idiot Kiba. Probably a bigger one than Naruto," said Kakashi.

"No I didn't, right Akamaru?"

"Arf, Woof, Bark."

"What do you mean 'yes you did'?"

"Woof, Bark, Bark, Arf, Woof."

"Akamaruuu." Kiba said in a defeated tone.

Elsewhere still in Kahona "I can't believe it, Sasuke will surly be put to death. *sob, sob, sob* cried everyone's favorite cherry blossom(just to make it clear to noobs, that's what her name means).

"No he won't Sakura, I won't let them, Believe it!!!" shouted a certain hyper active knucklehead ninja in a desperate attempt to cheer up his friend. Suddenly a blade was pointed at Naruto's head. "Tell us what you know about Sasuke Uchiha!" demanded a very agitated female cloud ninja.

**Cliffhanger, yahoo. Okay, I know that nobody can complain about this chapter being short. I hope you fond what I did to Kiba funny, it was almost too easy to come up with really, and I'm pretty sure it's the first time it's been done. If some one has already done the thing that I had happen to Kiba, I apologize, I wasn't trying to copy you. Sionara for now every one.**


End file.
